pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess In Disney Afternoon Land Movie part 2
Nikto: Say now. What have we here? *giggles sweetly* It's a human girl. I think I'll name her "Girly-Whirly..." *'Jillian:' (pushing Nikto) Oh, go away and leave me alone. *'Donald:' Oh, there's nothing we should do, but we're not. *'Goofy:' Please go to sleep, Jillian. *'Nikto:' (suddenly brainstorm) Yes, Girly-Whirly. Please... (he starts to hypnotize Jillian as he sings) Go To Sleep. Please Go To Sleep. Sleep, Little Girly-Whirly. Rest In Peace. (He tucks Jillian in the nice soft blanket) Sleep... Sleep... SLEEP... *'Jillian:' *yawns and moans* G-G...Guys...? *'Monterey Jack:' Look, there's no use arguing. No more talk until the morning. *'Nikto:' *chuckles* She won't be here in the morning. *'Scrooge:' Hmm? Oh, yes she will well we... NIKTO!! *'Monterey Jack:' HOLD IT, NIKTO!!! *'Nikto:' OW!! *'Jillian:' What happened? *'Thomas:' What was that? *'Pinkie Pie:' It sound's like it's coming through the cave. let's go in! *'Percy:' it's a blue alien hat. *'Nikto:' Ooohhhh.... My tentacle. You had just made a very serious mistake, my old friend. A very, stupid-- *'Dale:' Now, now, now, Nikto, I was-- *'Nikto:' MISTAKE! (He starts to hypnotize Dale) Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you. *'Dale:' N-n-no... Please, Nikto...! *'Nikto:' BOTH eyes if you please. *'Dale:' (Hears a ping he was hypnotize, stood still) *'Rainbow Dash:' Gordon and I will get rid of the alien hat. Watch us! *'Nikto:' You have just sealed, you're doomed... *'Gordon:' Drop him! *'Nikto:' Hey. Who's an engine? *'Gordon:' Are you talking to me? *'Fluttershy:' Uh-oh. He called him an engine. *'Gordon:' Are you talking to me? *'Thomas:' Be careful, Gordon. *'Gordon:' ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! *'Nikto:' I'm doomed...! *'Gordon:' THEY CALL ME MR. ENGINE!!!!!! (he attacks Nikto with his whistle) *'Nikto:' (falls of the cave into outside the water lake) I'm all wet! Drat! *'Jillian:' Look, Dale! *giggles* Look! Dale! Wake up, Dale! *'Rainbow Dash:' Leave it to me, I'll get water. *'Dale:' (after Rainbow splashed water onto his head) Who? Wha... What happened? *'Chip:' Thanks for rescuing my brother, Dale. Who are you, guys? *'Thomas:' I'm Thomas. *'Percy:' I'm Percy. *'Edward:' I'm Edward. *'James:' And I'm James. *'Toby' My name is Toby. *'Emily:' I'm Emily and this is Henry. *'Gordon:' I'm Gordon here. *'Bash:' I'm Bash. *'Dash:' I'm Dash. *'Ferdinand:' And I'm Ferdinand. *'Luke:' My name's Luke. *'Charlie:' I'm Charlie. *'Hiro:' Ny name is Hiro. *'Paxton:' I'm Paxton. *'Victor:' My name is Victor. *'Kevin:' My name's Kevin. *'Duck:' And my real name is Montage, but you just call me Duck. *'Twilight Sparkle:' I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. *'Spike:' I'm Spike. *'Scootaloo:' Name's Scootaloo. *'Sweetie Belle:' And I'm Sweetie Belle. *'Apple Bloom:' Apple Bloom. *'Princess Cadance:' I'm Princess Cadance. *'Shining Armor:' I'm Shining Armor. *'Discord:' Oh, why silly me. I'm Discord. Nice to meet you. *giggles* *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer. *'Starlight Glimmer:' Why, hello, all of you. I am Starlight Glimmer. *'Babs Seed:' And I'm Apple Bloom's cousin; Babs Seed. *'Dale:' Thomas, Twilight, you saved me! *'Jillian:' Look out here! *'Nikto:' Just you wait 'till I get you in the soft blanket. *'Jillian:' (from o.c.) Look, guys! He's all wet! *'Nikto:' (mocking Jillian) "He's all wet!" Category:Pooh's Adventures series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:Transcripts